


snuggling beaten couch cushions and spreading her legs (actually this time)

by alonelyfangirl



Series: the lesbian agenda [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: !!!, 700 words of making out bc im gay, :((((((, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bonk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, HI IM BACK AFTER 6 MONTHS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Studio Ghibli References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, What Have I Done, adora hates couch cushions a lot: canonized, adora likes catra a lot: ALSO CANONIZED, all the adora tags are so funny jfjscjwe, and my beta helped me title it with a fun song lyric so i look AestheticTM, bow's the best ally, but its ok bc my writing is better now :D, i cant flirt tho so enjoy the train wreck, i have a beta now!! she is the best, idk who you are but i love you, im suffering, like VERY self-indulgent, literally no one else asked but, more lesbians, one person in the comments asked for this, thats why its mature ladeez ;)), theyre really gay and domestic, uhhhhhhh, wait but now i cant tag the no beta we die like angella, what are these tags oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfangirl/pseuds/alonelyfangirl
Summary: The (not-really) anticipated sequel to 'Splitting Her Knuckles and Spreading Her Legs'Adora and Catra have their first date and watch a Studio Ghibli movie, to Bow and Glimmer's great happiness AND disappointment.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: the lesbian agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	snuggling beaten couch cushions and spreading her legs (actually this time)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this like 3 months ago and finally am posting don't question it okay I'm just suffering

Adora’s furiously slapping the couch cushions. 

Her roommates, Glimmer and Bow, stare at her from the doorway with puzzled, concerned expressions on their faces as they watch their friend seem to go through a mini mental breakdown. 

“Uh, Adora?” Glimmer asks, hesitating to approach Adora when the girl seems to have gone absolutely feral. 

There’s no reply. Adora picks up the pillow she’s been abusing for the past minute or so and begins to shake it about vigorously. 

“Adora, what are you doing?” Glimmer asks, uncertain. 

“I’m. Plumping. The. Pillows.” Adora grunts, enunciating each word through gritted teeth. She continues to beat down another pillow with her fists. 

“That’s not how you plump pillows, Adora.” Glimmer replies, looking more and more concerned with each passing second. 

“Ha. Plump.” Bow scoffs, a stupid grin on his face. 

“You’re not helping, Bow!” Glimmer hisses, before turning back to Adora, who is still beating the living daylights out of a poor pink fluffy pillow. “Adora, what’s going on? Why are you punching the shit out of our cushions?” 

Adora doesn’t dignify Glimmer with an answer, only picking up another pillow to destroy. 

“Adora, please, those pillows are... plumped enough, how about you come to the kitchen with us and grab a snack and we can talk-” 

“No. Must plump pillows.” Adora keeps her blue eyes fixated on the poor pillows of the couch, who now look like they’ve been through hell and back, and are much more deflated than ‘plumped’. Adora doesn’t seem to care, though. 

“Did something happen to her?” Bow whispers to Glimmer behind his hand. 

“No clue,” Glimmer whispers back. “She’s been weird ever since she stayed overnight at the dojo.” 

“Did someone spill juice all over her Gi again or something?” 

“I can hear you whispering.” 

“Adora!” Glimmer starts, in an overly faux-cheerful tone. “How about you come with us for a second? Bow brought some really cool… books! Back from the library!” 

Bow shoots Glimmer a bitch-I-haven’t-read-a-book-since-I-dropped-out-of-high-school look, but stays silent. 

Adora doesn’t gratify Glimmer with a response either. 

Glimmer storms over, grabbing Adora by the arm and attempting to drag her away from the poor, beaten pillows of the couch (they’re definitely going to have to buy new ones, and Glimmer’s not happy about it). Adora still doesn’t budge, no matter how hard Glimmer pulls, just standing stock-still with a blank expression on her face like she’s in the middle of being customised in the create-a-sim menu. 

“Adora! Get the heck away from the couch and into the kitchen! Bow, quit standing there and help me!” 

Bow has somehow found time to get himself a bag of popcorn, and is eagerly popping the sweet kernels into his open mouth while leaning against the doorframe, watching amusedly.

Right then, the doorbell rings. 

Adora screams. 

“Holy shi- I mean, snickerdoodles, Adora!” Glimmer panics, “Bow, can you get the door! Oh my god, Adora, where are you going!” 

It’s right then that Glimmer notices that Adora actually isn’t wearing her hair in a ponytail, which is strange, because usually that girl can’t go a day without complaining that her hair is in her face. 

And even more surprisingly, Glimmer catches sight of one of her own sparkly hairpins (that Adora has expressed very explicitly her dislike for) holding back Adora’s fringe. 

“Uh, Adora, there’s a girl with hella sharp nails at the door for you!” 

Glimmer’s eyes widen as she suddenly catches on. She can’t help the large smile that stretches brilliantly across her face. 

“Oh, Adora, you didn’t tell me we were going to have a visitor!” Glimmer replies, simpering knowingly at her blonde friend, who, for all her third-degree-black-belt glory, looks like a clueless, frightened, desperate lesbian right now (Glimmer hasn’t seen Adora gay panic this hard ever, so Glimmer’s savouring every single second of this while it lasts). 

“Hey Adora,” a voice rasps from the doorway, and Adora’s head snaps towards the sound so quickly Glimmer thinks she might have broken a neck bone or something. 

“Catra!” Adora’s face breaks out into a grin so quickly that Glimmer gets whiplash. 

“Excited to see me?” Catra drawls teasingly, stalking over to the couch, where Adora is standing. 

Adora nods, wordlessly, and reaches for Catra’s hand. Catra gives it willingly, letting her shy smile reach the furthermost corners of her mouth. 

“Aw, did you miss me, Adora?” Catra asks, softened with fondness. 

“Mmhm. Was waiting for you.” Adora steps forward to place a sweet kiss on Catra’s cheek, reveling in the beautiful pink that flushes across the bridge of Catra’s nose, spilling over onto the rest of her face. 

“Whaaaaaaaat.” Bow says, his popcorn lying forgotten on the side table. 

Glimmer is quick to shush him, instead grabbing the fabric of his shirt and dragging him out the doorway. “So sorry we don’t get to stay and meet your new friend, Adora, we have somewhere to be! Have fun, use protection!”

“She didn’t tell us, oh my god, wh-” Bow’s protests die off as he’s pulled away and out of the apartment. 

“Sorry about them,” Adora says, hushed and conspiratorial and intimate all at once. They’re still standing, holding hands, awkward but still ever-so-warm. 

“It’s okay,” Catra replies, her voice low. “I look forward to meeting them in a bit, they seem cool.” 

“You’ll probably change your mind after you get to know them a bit better, but sure.” Adora giggles, moving forward to gently bump her forehead gently against Catra’s. “Bonk.”   
“Bonk,” Catra replies, not able to hide her tiny little laugh and thereby sending Adora’s heart to drown in pools of pure warmth and affection. 

“Damn, what happened to the pillows?” 

Oh shit. “Uh, I plumped them. For you.” 

“Adora, they’re literally deflated. There’s a feather there, maybe one burst.” Catra replies, laughing. 

Adora lets her eyes roam over the awful sofa pillows, which she had just spent the past 20 minutes punching (and are now looking very much like someone had spent 20 minutes punching them, of course). Oops.

“Hey, are you being discriminatory to my crippled sofa pillows? That’s not very nice, babe.” Adora quips, letting herself fall back onto the sofa, and wincing when she isn’t greeted by it’s usual bounce. Well, she supposes that’s what happens when you beat the shit out of your sofa pillows for no reason. 

Catra lets out a raspy laugh, and sits herself down beside Adora. “So, what movie are we watching?” 

Adora knew that she was awful on first-dates. Fancy restaurants weren’t her thing - they just made her feel stuffy, and awkward, and out-of-place. And it seemed sort of wrong to take Catra out on a first date to a restaurant when they’ve already practically made out for hours on end. 

So, instead, Adora’s invited Catra over. To watch a movie. And hopefully cuddle. Adora’s got her fingers crossed. 

“Up to you, love.” Adora replies, turning on the TV to switch to Netflix. “Any preferences?” 

“Not really,” Catra giggles, tucking herself comfortably into Adora’s side with a grin. Adora can’t help the soft smile that stretches across her face as she realises how perfectly her arm rests across Catra’s shoulders, and how lovely it feels to have the little hairs on the top of Catra’s head tickling gently at the bottom of her jawline. Catra’s hair smells like something tangy and sweet, like citrus, and Adora furiously fights the urge to press kisses to it, shove her nose in it and drown forever. 

Catra swings her legs over Adora’s lap, nestling her way into the warmth of Adora’s body, as Adora picks a random Studio Ghibli film to start playing on the TV. 

“Is this okay?” Adora asks, unable to keep the affection from her voice as she looks down at Catra sprawled across her lap. 

“Mm,” Catra replies, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a pseudo-smirk, sending a furious blush across Adora’s cheeks. 

“I meant the movie choice, you idiot,” Adora shoots back, but there’s no bite to the insult at all - only sweetness. 

Catra responds by stretching up ever so slightly to press her mouth to Adora’s softly, pulling away only after a second before breaking out into a mischievous grin. 

Adora’s too deep in the throes of gay panic to dignify Catra with a response, only surging forward to capture Catra’s lips again, not being able to help the little noise that escapes from the back of her throat as Catra pulls at her bottom lip with her own teasingly, inviting Adora to deepen the kiss. 

Movie completely and totally forgotten (it had literally only started a minute ago, and they were already a heartbeat away from licking away at the inside of each other’s mouths), Adora gently nips at Catra’s top lip, swallowing all of Catra’s tiny little whines (that do something practically illegal to Adora’s state of mind). They part for a brief moment of air, Adora opening her eyes only to be greeted with the stupidly arousing sight of Catra’s eyelids slowly revealing hazy, blown pupils, their faces so close Adora can still practically feel the ghost of Catra’s lips on hers, sucking her away from the world around them. 

They’re so close that Adora can see the way the corners of Catra’s eyes form tiny little crinkle lines as she breaks out into an ethereal smile, lips spit-swollen, tinted rosy red. Adora can’t contain her own smile as she breathes in the sight of Catra, mismatched irises and chipped black nail polish, forever haughty yet furiously protective. 

“I like you with your hair down,” Catra whispers, her breath hushed against Adora’s lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Adora replies, moving her hands to play with the baby hairs at the nape of Catra’s neck. 

“Mm,” Catra purrs, leaning into the touch and bringing her own hands up to tangle in Adora’s long hair. “You’re pretty with that hairclip in your hair. Not that I don’t love the ponytail, though.” 

Adora decides that there has been way too much talking, and way too little kissing, and dives back in, shutting her eyes in order to revel in the way their mouths mold together messily, in the way Catra’s tongue swipes across the roof of her mouth, in the way Catra’s hands tug at her hair. She can’t help but slide her hands down Catra’s back to rest at her waist, pulling the girl closer without breaking the kiss, letting her mind focus singularly on the warmth of Catra’s body against hers. Catra kisses like wildfire, burning hot out of control, the press of her fingertips torching Adora’s skin with every touch, panting and warm and restless all at once. 

Every breath of air they take only seems to fuel the pace of the kiss, building higher until a loud scream from the TV jolts them both out of their stupor. Adora breaks away from Catra with surprise, until she lets out a loud snort when she realises that it was the TV, which sends Catra into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

“This is homophobic,” Adora complains, wrapping her arms around Catra’s midsection and holding her close as the other breaks out into peals of laughter. 

But just one look at Catra’s happy, content expression is enough to melt Adora into a puddle of simp goo, as she lets out her own quiet giggles. 

“Oh, shit, I didn’t even ask if you wanted water or anything,” Adora says, suddenly, realising that she had completely forgotten about all those important hospitality things you were meant to do when someone came over to your house. 

This, though, only made Catra laugh even harder. “Adora, you’re such an idiot, we were just making out and THAT’S what you were worried about?” 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Adora whines. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Okay,” Catra concedes easily, with a grin.

“How can I compensate you, love?” 

Catra’s going to pretend that the pet name did absolutely nothing to her. 

“Mm…” Catra hums, pretending to think, eyes dipping down to catch a glimpse of the sweet red of Adora’s kiss-swollen lips. “I can think of a way.” 

Adora’s grin turns from soft to feral in less than a second, her hands travelling to rest under Catra’s thighs to pull the other girl closer, eyes falling closed as their lips connect yet again, achingly slow and sweet and searing, easy as breathing, until Adora feels like she’s being set alight. Their lips part as Catra ducks her head under Adora’s jaw to drag her teeth over her pulse point, mouthing at the sensitive skin of Adora’s neck. Adora can’t help the shiver that goes down her spine, exhaling heavily as Catra nips her way down Adora’s neck, marking her territory. 

“Fuck, Catra,” Adora rasps, her grip tightening on Catra’s waist as the other girl kisses across her collarbones. 

“Yeah, Adora?” Catra replies, teasing, knowing, and way too put together for Adora’s liking. Catra leans up to softly bite down on the shell of Adora’s ear, eliciting a soft hum from the taller girl. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” 

Adora’s eyes are clouded with lust, but Catra can still make out the uncertainty, the hesitation, the nervousness, all the things that tell Catra just how much Adora cares. 

So Catra smiles, pressing a sweeter kiss to the underside of Adora’s jaw. 

“Sure.” 

**

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Glimmer groans, staring at the two girls cuddled up on the couch, eyes half-lidded with sleep, as the credits of a Studio Ghibli movie scrolled across the TV screen. Adora’s wet hair rests on a towel (Glimmer has a sneaking suspicion why she had to shower, especially since Catra’s hair also looked slightly damp and very fluffy) and her arms are wrapped around Catra, the two girls’ legs also tangled together. 

“Please tell me you cleaned up afterwards,” Glimmer sighs, while also happy that her best friend had managed to, as Bow would say, get some. 

“Mm,” Adora hums, sleepily, and Glimmer can see her squeeze Catra closer to her, nuzzling her nose into Catra’s fluffy hair. The other girl responds in tandem, leaning into the touch with a dopey smile. 

Glimmer can’t deny the warmth that flushes through her chest as she looks at the couple, content and domestic and happy. Glimmer had never seen Adora look this smitten, a serene smile lifting up the corners of her lips, cradling Catra in her arms so lovingly, like she could fly away at any moment. 

“Tell me the story later, yeah? Catra, there’s food in the kitchen if you ever need some,” Glimmer huffs fondly, as Bow comes in from another room, carrying a blanket. Glimmer and Bow carefully and quietly drape the blanket over the pair (Catra’s almost definitely sleeping, coming from the soft, purr-like snores emanating from her chest), turning off the bright overhead lights to let them sleep. 

Glimmer thinks that for all the fighting Adora’s done all her life, she deserves this one moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed!! this was so self-indulgent but i hope you guys,,, indulged in it too???????? sorry that sounds kinda yike 
> 
> anyway comments bookmarks kudos are all so so so so so appreciated like you don't even know how those tiny ass acts of validation give me SO MUCH SEROTONIN <333333
> 
> love you all, stay safe, and i hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
